fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Struck!/References
*This is the second time Tootie kissed Timmy, the first being the Oh Yeah! Cartoons episode, The Fairy Flu. *This is also the first time that Trixie reveals her crush on Timmy, but it is not referenced in later episodes. *This is the first time in the show that Timmy rejects Trixie Tang (which is obviously ironic compared to how Tootie and Trixie treat him, and even more ironic that Timmy's rejection made Trixie much more interested in him as she leaves many messages on his answering machine). *This is the second time that Timmy is shown with five o'clock shadow, the first time was in "Action Packed". *It is revealed that if there is no love on Earth, Cupid and his cherubs will slowly lose power. **It is also revealed that if Cupid disappears from existence, then love will disappear along with it. *This is the first time that Trixie Tang is shown crying. *This is the first episode to have a title start with Love, the second will be Love at First Height, and the third will be Love Triangle, and the fourth will be Love at First Bark. * Cupid - "You're gonna need lots and lots of love" scene is a parody of a similar scene in The Matrix. * Diana Ross - Timmy says "Stop in the name of love!" which is a reference to the song. * Sam Hill - Cupid said what the Sam Hill which is a bad word replacement used to refer Sam Hill who was known to swear a lot. * Butch Hartman - Written on a dog bowl is "Butch", a reference to the show creator. * Berlin Wall - The Girl-in wall is a parody of the Berlin Wall which separated Germany into two pieces. Also when Timmy said "Let's tear down this wall!" it is similar to Ronald Reagan saying "We welcome change and openness; for we believe that freedom and security go together, that the advance of human liberty can only strengthen the cause of world peace. *According to Da Rules, it should have been impossible for Timmy to have wished the girls away because it violates the rule of true love. This may not have applied here due to it being a somewhat indirect violation. with blonde hair]] *In the scene where the Girl-in wall falls, Mr. Turner appears with blond hair and lavender eyes (as pictured above). *The love arrow Cupid gives Timmy will make whoever it's used on fall in love with Timmy, but later, Timmy uses it on himself to fall in love with Tootie. In reality, that would mean Timmy would fall in love with himself, not Tootie. *In the song "It's great to be a hairy, smelly guy." If you look closely when Cosmo and Timmy are singing the line "To eat, and burp, and fart, and spit and kill all of your food", you can see their mouths going above their eyes. It is also very noticeable if you have a VCR *Timmy and the other boys at Himmsdale grew facial hair while the wish of a world with no girls was in effect. This is impossible as they are too young to have facial hair. *Timmy's facial hair is gone as soon he is placed into the love ninja costume. *When Mr. and Mrs. Turner kiss, Mrs. Turner does not have any shoes on. :Timmy: Cosmo! I wish all the girls were back. :Cosmo: You got it! pause What's a girl? :Timmy: Well, they're soft, and cuddly! :'poofs' a big pink cushion into the room. :Timmy: No, they're warm and they make you feel nice. :'poofs' a monster truck into the room. :Cosmo: monster truck Yay! I'm gonna call you Wanda. ---- :One of Cupids' Cherubs: We're losing all love power, I'm transferring the emergency backup power to your coffee machine. ---- :[All the girls are laughing at Timmy] :Girl: Who'd want to be his Valentine? :Girls: [laugh] :Tootie: I would! I think he's dreamy! ---- :Tootie: [peeling off flower petals] He loves me not, he loves me not...[disappears] :Trixie Tang: [peeling off petals] I love him not, I love him not, I love him not, I love him not, I love him...NOT. [disappears] ---- :Mr. Turner: In my heart, I feel something missing. [looks at mud that's shaped as his wife] Like chainsaws! ---- :Timmy: Missing? What could be missing from a world full of steaks, facial hair, and sports? ---- :Timmy: Where the heck are Cosmo and Wanda? them fighting :Wanda: Whoever you are, you're going down! :Cosmo: Whoever I am, no I'm not! ---- :Wanda: Cosmo! :Cosmo: That's right, I'm Cosmo, Wanda!!! [grabs her] Wanda!!! [Cosmo throws Wanda to the ground] :Wanda: Hey! :Cosmo: What! It's a wrestling move. ---- :Trixie: You're rejecting me?! Oh my gosh, I am so into you now! I'm gonna leave 1,000 messages on your answering machine! ---- :Timmy: Tootie, I'm totally gonna kick myself for this tomorrow, but... [jabs the love arrow into his rump] Tootie, will you be my Valentine? :Tootie: Yes! Yes! YES! :Timmy: Ah well. [Tootie starts kissing him] :Cosmo: Aww, that's adorable! [Tootie's kissing noises get longer] ...That's getting awkward. [the kissing noises get even longer] ...And now it's just plain creepy. :Wanda: Oh, shut up and kiss me, will ya? * Although this episode premiered in 2003, it was produced in 2002 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 3 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes